


【ME】糖爹守则

by MadamTaz



Category: thesocialnetwork
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTaz/pseuds/MadamTaz
Summary: 马总的面试。
Relationships: MarkZuckerberg/EduardoSaverin
Kudos: 20





	【ME】糖爹守则

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重发  
我想写办公室play但是Mark的那个水族馆就太……但由于设定（？）的关系办公室play改不了，所以GN们辛苦一下暂时忘记水族馆吧（x），假装马总是在一个密闭不透明的办公室里“面试”的花朵（x）

ABO高速车‖私设如山‖极度极度ooc‖极度极度dirty‖伪糖爹真cp（？）‖马总比花朵大两三岁的年龄差操作‖高甜（？）

【TSN｜me】糖爹守则

Eduardo一推开办公室的门就闻到一股辛辣冲鼻的信息素气味，浓郁的漂浮在整个空间里，仿佛海雨前起伏不定的涛浪。

他感觉腿有些发软，面颊温度升高似乎不只是因为偏高的空调温度，作为一名处于发情期靠着抑制剂强压情潮的omega，这可不是件好事情。

房间那头的Alpha听到响声后没有抬头，敲击键盘的声音依旧噼啪作响。

“您好，Mr.Zuckerberg。”青年带着些犹豫开口，南美口音因为紧张而有些许加深，“我叫EduardoSaverin。昨天您约我这个点来见您。

“我希望得到一些帮助，我……我看到了您在网站上发的帖子。”Eduardo轻轻侧过头，“您说您想要个sugar baby。”

他一定提前做过功课，Mark想，写代码的手倒不停，知道硅谷暴君偏爱这种可爱的发音方式，或许还听到过传闻——一个月前他刚刚标记了一个巴西裔的omega。

一只披着天真小鹿皮的小狐狸，想用种族上的优势换取一些潜意识的优待。

不过或许他的如意算盘打错了。

Mark终于抬头打量了青年两眼，然后带着不置可否的语气道：“面试题目是一个口活。”

或许是暴君的语气太过冷漠自持，仿佛说的是：“天气预报说明天加州不下雨。”Eduardo一时间还没有反应过来，青年愣在原地，巴眨了两下蜜糖色的大眼睛。

然后他又沉默了几秒，接着抿了抿唇。

他屈服了。

小鹿眼的青年慢慢走过来，身子微微颤动，分不清是因为紧张还是由于密闭空间里浓的令人窒息的Alpha信息素气味。他绕过乱七八糟的办公桌，走到侧过身的CEO面前，带着点顺从的半跪下来，解开对方裤子前的纽扣和拉链，露出前端湿润的白色内裤来。

Eduardo咬了咬舌侧的软肉，白皙的脸庞被Alpha的信息素惹的通红，气息稍微有些不稳当。他蹂了蹂那团突起，抬眼看了Mark一下，眼角一点水雾般的嫣红。

青年正准备舔上那大家伙，男人突然伸出一只手捏住他的下巴，另一只手插进了他嘴里。

这个手势看起来有点像阔开，不过部位从下面换到了上面。Eduardo没预料到Mark会突然袭击，一双焦糖色的眸子颤了颤。

不过他还挺喜欢这个——应聘生很快调整了心态，细致周到的舔起对方的手指，齿舌间缠绵的水声不绝于耳。

他舔它好像他在舔一根真正的阴茎，Mark注意到omega半垂起眼专心看着自己的手指，脸颊上浮现起压不住的红晕，即使面庞干净圣洁的像天使，其实下面却泥泞湿润的一塌糊涂，满脑子只有被男人干到怀孕的欲望。

难道每次他给别人口交都是这样欲仙欲死的表情吗。

暴君被忽然出现的问题击住，他盯着对方那张带着点淫荡的小脸，随意搅了两下他柔软的舌头，看着来不及下咽的津液顺着大学生的唇角滑落，而对方看起来就快被他玩哭了。

他抽出手指，上面汁水淋漓，Eduardo红着脸要把这些玩意舔干净，但Mark快他一步把液体全抹在他松松垮垮的高定衬衫间露出的苍白皮肤上。

“come on.”Eduardo忍不住笑了一下，“你这个破习惯什么时候改。”

“注意你的身份。”Mark冷着声线道。他抬手摸了一下对方的面颊，实习生又看了他一眼，然后隔着内裤开始湿嗒嗒地舔暴君的阴茎。

棉制内裤触感稍微有些麻，Eduardo的舌尖红的惊人，水声不断从他口中传出，阴茎凶猛的头部在布料的包裹下仍旧清晰可见。

年轻的应聘生眨了眨眼，然后离开一塌糊涂的前端缓缓上移，拿牙齿咬住对方内裤的边缘一把拉下，充血狰狞的阴茎猛地弹了出来。

Eduardo被打到了脸颊，一点也不疼，有点痒麻，他看着面前的豪不客气的大家伙轻轻咽了口口水，然后毫不迟疑的一口含住。

青年的口活很不错，要知道他男朋友操他嘴巴操了整整一年才享受到如今这种技术。应聘生的口腔温暖湿润，柔软却灵活的舌头不断扫过暴君的铃口，细致地舔过龟头上的冠状沟，柱身上的经络也被一一掠过。

Eduardo似乎无比沉溺于被操嘴巴这件事，事实上他每次帮男友口交都能在没有任何抚慰的情况下达到高潮，就好像那些生来人尽可夫的小婊子。

他才舔了对方鸡巴几下，刚刚褪下的水汽又布满了焦糖色的小鹿眼，面上情欲的红晕深浓得仿佛化不开，细腻的呻吟不断从他口间传出。

Mark很是喜欢这个小孩子一边为自己口交一边发骚的样子，但不知为何，越是看到他这双蜜糖一般的棕色大眼睛里水雾迷蒙的样子，他越不断想起之前那个问题——

每次他给别人口交都是这样欲仙欲死的表情吗。

莫名其妙袭上心头的愤怒逐渐化为强烈的性欲，Mark忽然想看看这个小荡妇被深喉是什么样子。

CEO在床上是极为强势蛮横的角色，一向身体力行，Eduardo虽然隐约预感到了他的想法，但在摇头阻止之前，这根巨大的阴茎就已经用力地猛冲进他柔嫩的咽喉深处，几乎把他嘴巴干穿。

喉口不断的下意识产生呕吐反射，Mark停下享受了一会儿后便开始疯狂地抽送，Eduardo起初还想跟上节奏，后来却依旧被操的喘不过气来，嘴唇在摩擦下充血，显出玫瑰花瓣般鲜艳的嫣红，眼眶里摇摇欲坠的泪水在持续的晃动下淌出，所有呻吟都变成闷在一起又软又腻的鼻音。

Mark强势的抽插停的猝不及防，Eduardo呼吸频率一片紊乱，他还没从甜美的呻吟里反应过来，Alpha突然猛力一顶，随后尽数射在了他柔嫩的喉间深处。

阴茎被从口中抽出，来不及吞咽的精液和津水混合，拉出一条暧昧的痕迹，最后落在Eduardo圣子般纯洁的面庞上。

他就算被操的满身精液，依旧是马蹄莲一般的圣洁。

Mark看得感觉有些口干，才射过的阴茎似乎又有些迫不及待了。

然而现在的Eduardo脑子里却是另外一件事——

他来之前打的那支抑制剂绝对是假的！！要不然怎么可能就是被操个嘴巴，他都感觉自己要融化了，后面几乎差点就假性高潮，更别提那些止不住的呻吟声了。巴西斑比一面气呼呼的腹诽，一面勉强想站起来，小腿却因为无力而打颤，行动到一般又跌回原位。

Mark毕竟是位贴心的老板，即使他暂时还不是小美人的上司，但他还是直接站起身，然后一把将omega推倒在柔软的地摊上。

“你通过了。”暴君开口道，声线没什么起伏，“不过你在发情期？”

Mark一边问一边伸出一只手几下解开对方的裤子，探到Eduardo柔软的穴口，那里不出所料已经湿的一塌糊涂了，淫液滴滴答答沾了Mark一手，尽管只插入了一个指节，omega淫荡的本性还是驱使着穴肉贪婪的蠕动妄图吃到更多的抚慰，更粗、更大、更凶狠的抚慰。

“我觉得你已经准备好了，这是你的第一份任务。”Mark道，抽出手指，折起omega修长的双腿，将硬得发疼的阴茎对准柔软的穴口，随意磨蹭两下就一鼓作气的整根没入。

Eduardo尖叫着呜咽几声，柔软的穴口被粗大的阴茎撑得满满当当，淫水抑制不住地喷出来，把床单弄得一片湿泞。

操，他才刚刚被Mark插进去就爽的潮吹了。

下一秒，Mark不管不顾的抽插起来，仿佛Eduardo是个久经人事人尽可夫的婊子，而不是今天怯生生来给自己找“金主”的青涩大学生。

粗涨的阴茎大开大合的操进湿软的甬道，一次次狠狠地擦过巴西斑比敏感的前列腺，撞得他整个人一颤一颤，带着哭腔的浪叫冲口而出，迎合着背景声音里淫浪的水声。

“你到底被多少男人操过才会骚成这样。”Mark一面用力顶撞一面问道，“又紧又弹，一会儿我射进你生殖道好不好？精液充满你的子宫，你一定会怀孕的。”

“不……不要……”Eduardo满脸泪痕的呻吟，看起来被操的快神志不清了，“我……啊哈……不能怀孕……啊——……不可以……”

“你可以的，宝贝儿，我会把你射到怀孕的。”Mark说到，“你的里面会全都是我的精液，多到塞都塞不住，走到那里都会流出来。”

Mark的下流话猝不及防让Eduardo想起来从前和男朋友电话性爱里的幻想，小斑比被情欲冲昏时放开得可不止一点，他在自己在黏黏糊糊的浪叫里说那些关于怀孕的产乳的脏话，幻想一边被对方操一边喷奶，大着肚子被操到潮吹。巴西来的小甜心可是天生的荡货，特别是那些处于情热期的小婊子们，他们脑子里有的不过是鸡巴精液和被填满的子宫罢了。

不过也就是他那个混蛋男朋友，在无套内射标记他后至今整整一个月没联系他，害的Eduardo被意外知道真相的父亲断绝一切财务来源，走投无路下被迫出卖身体来换取生活资本。

混蛋，青年斑比在Mark的用力抽插下迷迷糊糊的想着，我可恨死你了。

暴君注意到应聘生的恍神，他有些不满的加快速度，专冲着对方那块被撞的又酸又软的嫩肉处凶狠的操去，不管不顾的反复撞击那处颤抖的软肉，逼出omega几乎泛滥的淫水，随着他的挺动发出色情的声响。

Eduardo几乎被暴君一下激烈的动作被烧光了理智，他要被身下这支阴茎操翻了，Mark言语上强烈的刺激让他兴奋了不止一点，年轻的大学生用力吸紧穴肉来讨好自己的金主老板，同时淫荡不堪的尖叫，两人连接的部位一片湿泞，他流出来的淫水全都被操成了白沫，随着Mark的猛然拔出再整根没入发出响亮的声音。

“哈啊……哈啊……”Eduardo被操的哭到喘不上气，他揽住Mark的脖子主动摆动自己的小屁股，用又软又糯的嗓音说些下流话，“啊——快……快点……”

“不能不劳而获。”Mark带着些长辈的口气道，“想被操的更舒服，你就要提供足够的回报。”

虽然Eduardo现在被干的浑身发软，但是他还是缓慢的思考出了Mark话语背后的意思。

于是，这名哈佛大学的在校生，Saverin家族的小少爷，在被操成这个样子身上还穿着被蹂躏的乱七八糟的Prada的小王子，终于在后穴传来的水声做背景下，喊出了那句话。

他说：

“fuck me，daddy，fuck me。”

回应他的是Mark涨大一圈的阴茎和更加凶猛的抽送。

Eduardo一直在欲海里沉沉浮浮，尽力用自己甜美的小屁股去满足今天新认识的金主先生，直到他发现自己的生殖道微微打开了一口，暴君先生还饶有兴趣的不断操弄那里。

“拜托——求你别——”青年因为惊讶和慌乱睁大了那双焦糖色的眼睛，抑制不住的生理性泪水淌过被情欲烧得通红的眼角，他带着粘腻甜蜜的哭腔尖叫着哀求，“别操进去，please，哈啊……我男朋友会发现的……”

“你觉得你男朋友会想要一个为了钱求被人操屁股的小婊子？”

巴西斑比的呻吟微不可闻的轻颤一下，布满水雾的咖啡色眸子忽然染上难以抑制的委屈，他下意识想闭合生殖道，却因为对方强硬的撞击而不受控制的张开，那处只有最亲密的约定一生的爱人才能进入的地方猛然被强行操开了。

他发誓Mark绝对想把阴茎操进他子宫里，Eduardo被生殖道里传来的连绵不绝的快感冲昏了头，虽然他依旧因为Mark之前言语上的冒失生闷气，但是随着那支作怪的阴茎一次次擦过他淫浪颤抖的软肉，Eduardo还是不得不在屈辱中攀着暴君的脖子，不断喊出黏软浪荡的呻吟来，柔软的身子随着Mark的动作不断起伏，他生殖道甚至开始下意识收缩，随时准备绞紧高潮，顺便把Alpha插在里面的肉棒也吸出精液来。

Eduardo已经不指望这个混蛋不要内射标记自己了，他只祈求千万别怀孕真的把自己老爸气死了。

随着一阵猛烈的宫缩，Eduardo达到了今天的第一个生殖道高潮，前端的阴茎猛地射出浓浊的精液，后面几乎是不尽的淫液随着潮吹喷出来，没流到床单上便又被CEO先生强硬的干回穴道里去了。

“Mark。”高潮后的斑比一面承受撞击一面软软的喊恋人的名字，暴君虽然还有心玩玩游戏，但还是忍不住吻了吻爱人发红的小鼻尖。

很快，Eduardo在Mark的操弄下又达到了第二个高潮。

要说Mark的持久力还真的挺强，至少他操进Eduardo生殖道后斑比高潮了整整三次他才最终在湿紧弹嫩的甬道里成结，把发烫的精液通通射进快脱力的omega的子宫里。

不过在Eduardo真正昏过去之前，他突然想起已标记的AO在发情期做爱似乎怀孕不成功的机率低于0.03%。

opps。

—伪．后续—

“所以这就是你在标记我之后放我整整一个月鸽子的原因？一个程序漏洞加数不清紧急会议？”Eduardo躺在爱人臂弯里，回家之后发情期的热潮又卷土重来，激烈的性事消耗了他太多的体力，巴西斑比只好闭上眼睛软软的质问Mark，简直毫无威慑力，“你知不知道我爸真的气到冻了我所有的卡。”

“甚至把我们哈佛投资协会的主席都逼到卖身求财的地步了？”Mark道，被Eduardo敲了一下脑壳。

“你是不是真的没有生理常识。”Eduardo皱了皱眉，但被爱人堵了回来——

“我知道，标记后的omega一个月内会出现特殊发情期，所以我提前偷跑回来了。Sean还在全城通缉追杀我。”

“我怎么一点也不同情你呢。”

“那太可惜了。”Mark道，“那有些事情还是明天再说吧。”

Eduardo掀起眼皮看了他一眼，卷毛CEO面色如常。

好吧，Eduardo想，别以为我没看到你GAP口袋里的戒指盒。

END


End file.
